When Hermione found out Everything Changed
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: When Hermione found out...Everything Changed she moved to slytherin and started dating the house's sex god... also a realation of blaise Zambini..What has happened HGDM& BZGW
1. Realizations

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter one Realizations **

"WHAT!"

"Now listen Hermione we are truly sorry." Said Mr. Granger trying to calm a now hysterical Hermione down.

"Your sorry! Your sorry! Oh really? Don't you at least feel sorry about chucking you daughter out on the streets at 17?" She shouted at her 'Mother and Father'.

"I don't." said her mother in a bitchy tone.

"Hermione I told you I am not your father you were conceived before I met you mother. You aren't mine." Mr. Granger replied a little too calmly.

"Mum how can you do this to me?" Hermione said now breaking down in to tears." I am your flesh and blo-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY BLOOD! You haven't got my blood. _Your father_," Mrs. Granger said these words with disgust, "_Your** real** Father_ was a wizard. His wife couldn't have children. He used me and when you were born and he cast a spell so that all of my blood that was in you was replaced with **_her. _**I had no choice I had to keep you they forced me to keep you ' for your protection'."

"Y-you mean I am a pureblood?" Hermione stammered.

"Yes and your parents used me and next thing I know I have to raise you. They said they would come back for you but no. they were killed by aurors apparently they were deatheaters. I've put up with you for 17 years and now I am fed up of it! GO NOW!"

Hermione stormed from the room with silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she rushed up the stairs to pack up all of her belongings. When she got to her room she immediately pulled out her trunk and use a spell to get all of her belongings in it, with the exception of a jacket a shoulder bag and all the photos of the Grangers. The photos got scrunched up and thrown in the bin. Hermione pulled on the jacket and grabbed the bag and her trunk and headed back down the stairs. Once at the front door she turned round and headed back into the living room.

"What were their names?" Hermione asked with another tear running down her cheek.

"Chamberlin." Spat Mrs. Granger.

Without another word Hermione left the granger residence on her way to stay at the leaky cauldron in London. The Grangers lived on the out skirts of London so she stuck out her wand arm and a purple three decked bus appeared almost 20 seconds later.

"Where to miss?" asked Stan.

"The Leaky cauldron." Hermione replied

"6 sickles please." Stan said pulling her trunk aboard the bus.

When Hermione handed the money to him he gave her a ticket and she went to find a seat.

"Take it away Ern." Shouted Stan from the back of the bus.

3 stops later Hermione had arrived at the leaky cauldron and was booking a room from tom the bar tender.

"Oh and miss?" said tom as Hermione turned to so to her room.

"Yes?

"You have a letter from Hogwarts."

"Thank you." She said taking the letter from his hands and heading up the stairs.

**Well that's the first chapter every one I hope u like it please review:D:D **

**Lv yas **

**XX**


	2. Start New

**Chapter 2 Start New**

Hermione woke up at 10am in her room in the leaky cauldron. It had been a week since the incident with the Grangers. The Letter from Dumbledore was lying on the edge of the bed side table. Apparently he knew that the Grangers weren't her real parents, it also said she was going to be sorted into a different house 'as circumstances have changed'. It also said she had been made head girl.

Yesterday Hermione went for a walk around central muggle London. She bought new clothes and a couple pairs of contacts. She was going to start new.

She threw back the cupboards of the tattered four poster bed and walked across the wooden floor to the slightly askew mirror. When she saw her reflection she frowned, her hair looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards. She quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at her hair while saying a quick incantation. Her hair went from light brown wavy/frizzy hair to a dark brown on the verge of black and went down her back in long ringlets.

She went through the bags of clothes that she had bought the day before and pulled out a mini denim skirt and a deep red halter top that showed of her cleavage in a clean manner and slipped the matching denim jacket over top and finally she put on a pair of black boots. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

When she stepped out of the room she came face to face with a very familiar face.

"Malfoy?" Hermione stated '_Wow now he has changed since I last saw him and not in a bad time either_'

He raised and eyebrow at her and examined her thourally. "Granger?"

"Actually it's Chamberlin now!" She resorted back and started to walk away down the hall.

"What?" he asked grabbing her arm preventing her from going anywhere. "Do you even know who they are?"

"No but they are my real parents." She said now standing in front of him. "Care to make something of it?" she challenged.

"Listen they were two of the loyalist Deatheaters that were killed." Said Draco waiting for her reaction, "Do you really think that you are remotely worthy to be related to them?"

"I can prove it." She said turning to her room door and walking through it.

Draco followed her in and was handed the Hogwarts letter. He then read it aloud.

"_Dear Miss Chamberlin,_

_I am sorry to you had to hear about your parents the way you did. I am here to give you any information you need. Also you are the new Head Girl the Head boy will be Draco Malfoy, and because of new circumstances you will be placed into a different house._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Draco finished reading and sat on the bed. "Wow I actually got head boy father will be pleased."

"Malfoy did you even take in all the facts?" Asked Hermione impatiently.

"Ok so you were telling the truth. Wait you are going to be put into slytherin."

"How do you figure that?" She asked curiously.

"Cause the Chamberlins like my family were all in Slytherin and they were the best deatheaters along with my father. My Mother and Father were best friends with your Parents." Draco Paused for a moment. "C'mon so you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Um…..Okay." Hermione said. She wanted to start new and this was her chance.

"Let's go." Draco said leading Hermione out to the streets of London.

**Ta Da **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review ! **

**Lv yas xx **


	3. Why I hated you and sleepover

**Chapter 3 Why I hated you and sleepover**

The two of them the day together and went to dinner as well. They were heading back when Hermione noticed a night club down one of the side streets. She grabbed Draco's arm and led him to the line of people waiting to go in.

The bouncer looked at them disapprovingly until Hermione walked over and bent over to whisper something in his ear giving a full view of her chest and the bouncer just smiled and let them through.

"What did you say?" Draco asked her once they were inside.

"Oh nothing." Hermione replied with a cheeky smile.

They grabbed drinks from the bar and headed to table in the corner of the room.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Hermione asked him.

"Nah, its ok you go ahead." He replied taking a swig of his drink.

She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him to the center of the dance floor and started to dance around him.

She threw her arms above her head and swayed with the music. There was nothing Draco could do he was blocked in by other dancing couples so he caved and joined in with the dancing. 5 songs later and they were still on the dance floor but dancing closer. Draco's arm was around Hermione's hips and she was grinding into him.

It wasn't till the club was closing till they left. They walked back to the leaky cauldron with Draco's arm around her waist and both laughing at something that they couldn't remember.

When they got back to the leaky cauldron it was dead, Draco was going to Floo home but stopped when he noticed the time, it was 2 am and the Floo Network had closed, so he ended up following Hermione to her room.

"So you really don't mind if I stay?" Draco asked whilst removing his shoes and Jacket.

"Yeah, why not?" Hermione replied coming out of the bathroom in a pair of PJ bottoms and a baggy t-shirt.

"Oh…no reason just you are meant to hate me, so it's weird you are letting me stay." He said making himself comfortable on the bed.

"well people change and plus I never really hated you per say, just started hating you in second year when you called me a mudblood and now it doesn't matter as I am now a pureblood, if you really think about it Harry and Ron led me into hating you."

"How's that exactly?" Draco asked.

"I didn't even know you on the train in first year when I bumped into you and you helped me up and walked away, I had a crush on you. It wasn't till Ron and Harry were complaining about you and Ron telling Harry about your family background did I think about it. What happened with your father anyway? The papers said he was taken to court." She said sitting on the bed cross legged.

"Ah yes my father. Yeah he was taken to court he was accused of using the killing curse again by an un-named witness. He probably did use it but there wasn't any solid evidence and he managed to weasel himself out of it." He said with a smirk.

"Really whoa…um…Draco?" Hermione hesitated.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know my parents? Like did you meet them at all?"

"Yeah I knew them. I was 5 when they died. They died the day after they came to talk to my mother. They were caught by ministry aurors when they were on a job for Voldemort. My father and two others barley made it out hence his walking stick." Draco said truthfully. "The chamberlins told us they had a daughter the same age as me but we never got to meet her….well you. You know how pureblood heirs get betrothed when they are born to good pureblood families." Hermione nodded. "Well I was betrothed to you but when the Chamberlins died we never got to meet you and you were lost that's why I am unfortunately stuck with pansy."

Hermione laughed, "PANSY! HAHAHA REALLY OH MY GOD!"

"Well I am glad you find it funny." He said with a scowl. "Any way I am saved from that match as we now know who you are so I am back to being betrothed to you."

"What you mean we have to be married?" Hermione said once she stopped laughing.  
"Yeah it is in your parents will." He said with I triumphant smile.

"well I wont marry some one until they ask me."

Hermione and Draco spent three hours talking until Draco fell asleep. Hermione lent over his body and smiled pushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"I've always wanted to become a deatheater" she whispered to the room thinking no one was listening she lay her head against Draco's chest and fell asleep, but Draco wasn't asleep he had herd what she had just said.

**Well that's that chapter I hope you liked it and if you didn't well…..fine! **

**Well please review.**

**Lv yas x**


	4. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 4- Getting Caught **

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned as the sun came belting through the window and into her face. She tried to twist and turn to prevent it but it didn't work. She eventually nuzzled her head into Draco's side before going back to sleep again.

Both Hermione and Draco awoke with a start When they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Hermione hears herself say as she sat up on her crossed legs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she did so. She looked down at Draco and smiled as someone walked through the door.

"Hermione!" A voice said which Hermione instantly noticed. She instantly went to turn around and at the impact of it all she fell off of the bed while Draco was still lying there looking pleased with the look on the second person's face to walk into the room. Hermione scrambled to her feet and looked into emerald eyes belonging to Harry and to the left of him stood Ron.

Ron was looking at Draco and if looks could kill Draco would have been dead 5 years ago there was Hatred mixed with jealousy and above all anger. Harry just stood glaring at Hermione like she had betrayed him.

"Listen Potter Hermione might look gorgeous but do you really have to stare?" Draco asked him as he finally got off of the bed and stood behind Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry turning his Glare to Draco.

"Look, her hair, her eyes, her boobs and look and feel this ass." He said grabbing her ass. Hermione laughed and shrugged him off.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER MALFOY" Ron spat as his anger got the better of him.

"Ron Stop!" Hermione shouted coming to stand in front of Draco "Malfoy I will see you tonight ok?"

"ok around 8?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded. "Ok bye Chamberlin." Draco bent down and kissed her cheek before exiting.

"So guys……" Hermione said nervously sitting on the bed, "What are you doing in Diagon Alley today?"

"Hermione, What the hell?" Ron said.

"Malfoy and you in the same bed? This cant be happening." Harry said pacing.

"We were just talking, nothing happened. It's none of your business anyway." Hermione said waving her wand to straighten up the bed sheets. "Now if you don't mind I must go get dressed."

"Hermione you cant just dismiss this, we have to talk about it!" Harry said.

"Chamberlin, Chamberlin, I've heard that before." Ron said trying to remember.

Hermione shook her head at Ron and turned to Harry "I don't need to talk about anything because nothing happened. Why can't you just leave this?"

"Because it's not something you can just leave. We found _you _in bed with _Malfoy. _

You cant tell me there is nothing wrong with that!"

"Chamberlins!" Ron exclaimed as Harry and Hermione turned to face him, "They were the most loyal deatheaters, the most loyal to Vol…vol..voldemort, but were caught by my dad and Mad-eye moody and were killed the same day by the ministry." Ron finished with a grin.

"Why did Malfoy call you that?" asked Harry.

"Because that's my name." Hermione said proudly. "They were my parents."

"No way!" said Ron in disbelief.

Hermione then started to go through the story about what happened at the Granger's and showed them Dumbledore's letter.

**Hi every one I am so sorry I have not updated in like years (slight exaggeration) but yeah I have been busy school started again and you should see the amount of homework the teachers have given us it is un bearable but I manage to get through.**

**Um…to my reviewers:**

**I am sorry that the chapters are too short but having short chapters are better than nothing right?**

**Well keep reviewing please!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xxxxx**


	5. Barging In

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 5 Barging in **

"Oh Shut up Ron!" Hermione shouted while glaring at him. "You don't know anything about my situation, just because my biological parents were Deatheaters doesn't necessarily will become one myself!"

"Ron has a point Hermione and you are going to be replaced into Slytherin." Harry said

"and you will have to marry the ferret!" added Ron, "It's in their wills and now you have been found out their wills have to take place."

"Well it is looking a very appealing idea considering." Hermione stated anger rising.

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry said anger matching Hermione's.

"Well You two have been my best friends for 6 years and yet you can't just accept this and me and 'the ferret' as you so kindly call him Ron have spent one night together and even he accepts it! All you ever do is shout at me if something goes wrong! Well listen to me loud and clear," Hermione started to shout. "I hate being the person you two keep around just to get you out of trouble! I am a person too and you treat me like shit! You come in here and shout at me! If that's the way it's going to be then GET OUT AND GO AWAY!"

"Hermione we-" Ron started.

"JUST GO!" Hermione fumed throwing them out of her room at the leaky cauldron.

Hermione went for a quick shower and slipped on a black mini skirt and a dark green turtle neck that didn't come past her belly button (which was pierced with a silver ring in it.) and Black high heeled boots. She used her wand to magically dry her hair into long curls that sat perfectly around her head and put on a silver necklace and big silver hoops. She grabbed her short shoulder bag and storing her wand in it left the room.

She had no idea where she was headed and found her self flooing to the first place she thought of.

MALFOY MANNOR

Hermione arrived at what looked like an entrance hall..a large one at that. When she stepped out of the fire place she was greeted by a small house-elf.

"Hello miss I am crispy the Malfoy family's head elf how may I help you?" Said the small house-elf bowing low in front of Hermione.

"Hi I'm Hermione I am here to see Draco can you take me to his room please? He knows I am coming." Hermione slightly lied.

"Very well miss please follow crispy." Said the house-elf leading Hermione up 3 floors and down 2 corridors and down to the 4th door on the left, "here you are have a good day."

"you too!" Hermione said before walking in without knocking. "Malfoy wh-"

Hermione stopped mid question as she Draco with a green towel around his waist bending over to pick up clothes, which were dropped as she walked in. Hung loosely around his neck was a long chain with a tag on it.

"Um.. hi, weren't we meant to meet up later at 8 it's only 11am? What are you doing here?" asked Draco in bewilderment standing up straight as the shock of seeing her in his room wore off.

"yeah well as you know Harry and Ron were at the leaky cauldron and we got into a fight, and now I am not talking to either of them, then I got bored, got dressed and came here." Hermione replied sitting on his bed but then standing up and heading towards the door, "shit am sorry I didn't think about that I'll go out side and wait for you."

Stop it's ok you stay here I will go into my bathroom to get dressed just give me 2 minutes." Draco said grabbing his fresh boxers and jeans.

**Well that's it for that one, I know I know it's really short but yea you will just have to bare with me for now xx**


	6. Meeting Malfoy Senior and Invitations

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 6 MEETING MALFOY SENIOR AND INVITATIONS**

**Just a little warning Lucius Malfoy it totally out of character!**

"So what exactly do u have planed for the day?" Draco asked Hermione as they were walking down the stairs and turning on to the bottom corridor.

"I don't know I had an urge to go shopping but I did that the other day so there is nothing I need."

"Did you know you are wearing Slytherin colors?" Draco pointed out as he slowed his pace so she was slightly in front.

"Well Mr. Malfoy why ever are you walking behind me?" she said in a playful tone.

"Just admiring the view.." he said with a smirk, "and might I just add it does look good."

Hermione quickly turned round so body parts were touching his. She started fumbling with the top buttons of his shirt.

"Wanna see more?" she whispered seductively in his ear before nibbling on the bottom of it which seamed to be Draco's weak spot as she felt something press against her lower stomach. Draco was about to kiss her when and un-known presence walked up behind Hermione.

"Now now Draco why continue this out in the hall way when you know we have hundreds of free suits."

Hermione spun round so her back was placed against Draco's front. "father." Draco said dully.

"Your mother and I didn't hear you get in last night Draco, or were you with miss…miss?" said Lucius looking at Hermione.

"Chamberlin, Hermione Bridget Chamberlin." Hermione said as she bravely extended her arm for him to shake.

"Tell me miss Chamberlin, who are your parents? I recognize the name maybe I know them."

Well sir I do believe you did know them. Very well in fact."

"Oh really how is that then?" asked Lucius.

"They were apparently your best friends and dies when I was a small child of 5." Hermione said looking at his reaction. "The Muggles I was placed with after their death said my parents were deatheaters and that is how they got killed."

Lucius' face paled he knew who she was talking about. "They placed you with 'Muggles'?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"You must come tell me everything that happened and I will tell you about your parents."

"Not to be rude sir, but me and Draco have plans for the day. Can I come by the manor tomorrow perhaps talk to you then?"

"Of coarse I do have some important business plans but I can always cancel. Where are you staying now?" Lucius asked smiling now.**_ (A/N I know shocking maybe but go with it.)_**

"The leaky cauldron."

"Father," said Draco talking for the first time in the conversation. "Would it be alright if Hermione comes to stay with us I as well as you know the type of people that normally hang around there."

"Yes that seems like a good idea, how about it Miss Chamberlin?"

"Um...i wouldn't want to impose." She said innocently.

"Nonsense I will send the house-elf's round to your room this morning and have them retrieve all of your belonging as well as set up your very own suit next to Draco's."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said hugging him. Lucius being quite shocked at the sudden physical contact between them looked at Draco who had a fascination with the ceiling and holding back his laughter. Lucius cautiously patted her back before she pulled away.

"Father, I was wondering if I could take one of the cars out tonight?"

"Yes, remember to be home before lunchtime tomorrow though." His father joked as he walked off.

Hermione turned round to find Draco staring at her. "what?"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Draco said but Hermione looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Get him to cancel all of his business plans he has never done that for anyone."

"I don't know." She said stepping closer to him, "but many people do find me irresistible," She said taking another step closer to him and moving her head closer up towards his. "Don't you agree." Draco was away to kiss her but she pulled away. "where do you want to go tonight?"

Draco inwardly growled before replying, "I don't know we could go for a walk around the lands but you might get tired out…..then get the car and drive into London."

"Me, get tired out I will have you know Draco Malfoy nothing can tire me out!"

"Care to put a wager on that?" said Draco leading her out onto the manor onto the grounds.

"Maybe I will!" Hermione said with a smirk.

**And that's it for this chapter but I will soon get to work on the next! **

**Bye x**


	7. 5 More Minutes

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 7 5 More Minutes**

"How did you manage to beet me round the quidditch pitch and not even be out of breath?" asked Draco when they had started to drive into muggle London.

"In the summer holidays I used to go to this camp, a sports camp and I was the keeper so to speak for the sport we were playing and I was the camp's best runner against the other camps and always won so that's how It comes easily to me." Hermione replied looking out of the window at the passing fields and houses. That Afternoon Draco had challenged Hermione to a race around one of his quidditch pitches and had lost miserably. They were now on their way to the center of muggle London for the meal in one of the Malfoy's magical cars.

After going to the fancy restaurant where they had had a lovely main and small deserts, they were off to clubs moving on when they got bored. Hermione flirted her way into the clubs and once they pretended to be with the other group in front.

"So Draco what's your biggest fear?" Hermione asked him while they were dancing.

Draco had to think about this there wasn't really anything he was scared of but there was just the one thing he thought was scary "Rats."

"That's it. Rats. You are afraid of rats?"

"Yeah the white ones with red beady eyes that stare at you and watch your every move as well as having." He said, "And yours?"

"Heights." She said as the song changed.

"Really heights?" Taking a hold of her waist and bringing her against him because of the slow song. "You know your mum was the best Slytherin keeper."

"Really!" Said Hermione well I am good at keeping but the heights they just get me. Like I said before at the muggle camp I went to some summers before this one that is, I was the keeper in all of the sports cause I was the best and I have good reflexes but the though of being all the way up in the air with only one bit of wood to keep you up it's kind of nerve wreaking."

"ok I see you point…..but I will help you overcome that fear" he whispered the last part to himself as he smirked at her brewing up a plan in his head.

"So Draco What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"My deapest darkest secre? Hum… well I don't think I really have one."

"Oh come on I told you what mine was!" Hermione said simply.

"When?" Draco said in shock.

"Last night when you fell asleep." Hermione said continuing cutting Draco off, "I told you, it doesn't matter it you were awake or asleep at the time I still told you." Hermione finished with a smirk as the song changed to a faster beat.

"ok well my secret would be that I was very much awake when you told me your secret." Draco said with his own smirk.

"Oh My God, Please don't tell anyone or I will tell everyone you...you…you sleep with a teddy bear!"

"I don't." Draco stated.

"Nobody else knows that though."

"Relax deary, your secret is safe with me." Draco said reasoning with her and they continued dancing with Draco giving glares to the guys around them that were staring at Hermione's ass.

It was three when they left the club to go home, as Hermione took 5 steps out of the club she slid off her boots and carried them as her other arm went round Draco's waist and she leaned into him walking down one of the side streets to where Draco's car was.

Draco opened the car door for Hermione while she took off her hoops and jumped in. When he jumped in the other side Hermione asked Draco, "Do you think Lucius would buy me a mini cooper?"

"Actually if you hint about it enough I think he would!" Draco said as he waved his wand at the car.

"Really!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yep he bought me a Nissan Skyline the other week, cause I said I wanted one easy as that."

Hermione started to go on about her future mini cooper but fell asleep against him in the car. (You don't have to drive a magical car btw if u didn't catch that.)

When they got back to the manor Draco carried Hermione and her boots and hoops into the house bridal style and up to his room trying to be as quiet as he could, Draco finally reached his room and set her down on the bed. She stirred as she left his warm embrace. He summoned a house elf to get Hermione's bed clothes and when the house elf came back it placed her clothes in his hands and left with a bow.

Draco stood at the foot of the bed with Hermione's clothes in one hand.

"Well what am I mean to do now?" he asked himself. He had to wake her up there was no other answer, "she'll go crazy if she thinks I did it."

He knelt down at the side of the bed next to her, "Mya," he said shaking her lightly, "c'mon get up n get changed."

"no 5 more minutes." Moaned Hermione as she tried to roll over.

"no c'mon Mya you need to put on pj's."

"no 5 more minutes." Came her reply again.

"Mya if you don't do it I will!" Draco said starting to get annoyed but this seemed to work as she got up and removed the necklace followed by the belly ring. She slid out of the turtle neck and pulled the baggy shirt over her head. By this time Draco had crossed the room and had removed his shirt and had put on a pair of black slacks,when he felt a tap on the shoulder he turned around and looked down at Hermione.

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically looking annoyed.

"You will thank me tomorrow." He replied then she started to go into a rant about being asleep he just sighed rolled his eyes and picked her up and placed her in the four poster bed and climbed in as well falling asleep on his back he felt Hermione lean up and kiss him and lie her head on his chest.

**Hi all well that is it for another chapter thank you to everyone who reviews I appreciate it so much thank you.**

**Lauren x x**


	8. The Idea of flying

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 8 The Idea of flying**

Hermione woke up to find herself intertwined with Draco. She smiled to herself and brought his hand up to his stomach. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his nicely muscled stomach as she thought.

She thought she must have been awake for ages when Draco spoke and brought her out of her trance. "You do know that every time you do that your hand gets lower." He said with his eyes still shut.

Hermione who had stopped moving her wrist when he spoke looked down at where her hand was positioned. It was millimeters away from the line of his pajama pants.

"So sorry wasn't paying attention." She said with a fake innocent look.

"Uh huh." He said sitting up.

Hermione leaned over Draco to look at the time. "It's 11 am can we do something please." When she said this Draco lay back down and tried to pull the covers over his head. "Come on Draco please for me."

"Fine!" He exclaimed coming out form under the covers, "What shall we do?.." there was a pause before Draco spoke again, "I know what we'll do ok don't wear anything to new or good wear trakkies or um…sports clothes of some sort."

&&&&&&&&&

Draco showed Hermione to her room the house elf's had made up for her. It was like an exact replica of Draco's except the color scheme it was cream and a navy blue, Draco's was Black and Green with silver touches. There was a desk sat in front of two large windows that stretched from floor to the roof, there was a walk in wardrobe next to the bathroom door across from the bathroom door and to the right of the desk was a fireplace with a little cozy couch and across from the desk was the big four poster king size bed that had trimmings hanging down to give it a more feminine look. Hermione was gazing at the room but then decided to go and get dressed into a black pair of trakkies with a white singlet top and the trousers matching jumper was tie around her waist. Last she put on a pair of black and white puma trainers and moved to her mirror. She tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and let a few curls fall down on their own free will, she put on clear lip-gloss and mascara and eyeliner to bring her eyes out.

When she was finished she went through to Draco's room and found him putting on his trainers. Hermione walked round to the cabinet where her jewelry was sitting and put on her belly ring and the earrings.

"So Draco, what are we doing today?" Hermione asked turning around while putting in the last earring.

"You'll see, come on." Draco replied standing up and walking towards the door.

When they got to the bottom of the grand stairs instead of going right to the dining room and drawing room they turned left down a dark hall. Half way along they met Lucius.

"Ah, Hermione ready for that meeting?" Lucius said opening his office door.

Hermione felt Draco loosen his grip he had on her hand as he made to move away but Hermione pulled him back.

Actually Lucius I was planning to spend the day with Draco to talk and stuff"

"oh." Said Lucius looking between the two.

"Perhaps you could take Narcissa out today and take her to the theatre and for a lovely dinner tonight instead Draco and myself wont go out night so you will not have to worry." Hermione said smiling.

"Very well I will go ask her now. Also Hermione Dumbledore knows that you are here and said he will come round to the manor tomorrow to see you and to sort you into another house. At noon."

"OK." Hermione said as Lucius walked away, she turned to Draco, "Where are we going?"

Draco looked down at her and smirked. "Flying."

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed…took me ages to type this up my sister kept stealing the computer. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bye x**


	9. Couple OF favors

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter if I did do you think I would be trying to make my own story work?**

**Chapter 9 Flying, Cousins and Ginny**

"PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed Hermione,"DAMN IT DRACO PUT ME DOWN!"

Draco was currently carrying Hermione over his shoulder as she refused to go any where near the Quidditch pitch. She screamed for him to put her down and kicked him and hit his back but he would not let her down.

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch there was a fairly large shed off to the side filled with loads of brooms. He set her down on the ground and made to open the door as she made an attempted to run for it, but was unsuccessful as Draco stopped her.

"Come on now My." Said Draco pulling her into the shed.

"My?"

"Your name takes too long and wastes time." He said as a matter of factly, "Besides you'll love it."

"I am not flying on a broom." Hermione stated crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides you and I both know there is a better broom that I want to ride and it doesn't get used in your quidditch games."

"I know what you are thinking and no we are going to overcome this fear of yours."

"But I am also afraid of snakes. Please you can take me to the zoo and drop me in the snake pit anything just not flying." Hermione pleaded.

"You know Draco that sounds like a very appealing suggestion." Came a voice from the door of the shed. Hermione and Draco looked over to the shed door where they saw Blaise Zambini leaning against the door frame.

"Blaise I thought you were coming on the last week of the holidays, I sent you an owl telling you this."

Yea well I still cease to amaze you now don't I." Blaise said and then turned to Hermione, "I take it you are my new cousin."

"Cousin? As in cousin like we are related." Hermione said. "Wait are you going to be staying here at the manor?"

"Yep."

Hermione turned to Draco, "You didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Well he kinda wasn't' meant to come till next week." Said Draco.

"I don't mean that, now what am I meant to do when you two go off together?"

"oh by the way this is for you." Blaise said handing Hermione a letter, "Lucius told me to give it to you when I got here and Draco your parents are leaving to go out in half an hour. Who suggested the theatre anyway?"

"She did she has this power over my dad-" Draco said as Hermione let out a high pitched scream, "it's unbelievable."

"OMG" Hermione said.

"Yeah man it's maybe just a phase it'll end sooner or later."

"OMG"

"What is your problem?" Draco asked as he turned to her when she repeatedly taped him on his upper arm. "Can you stop?"

"Right sorry." Hermione said as she stopped tapping him and threw her arms tightly around his neck in a hug.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked again.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"weaslette?" asked Blaise with a hint of excitement.

"she's still talking to even though Harry and Ron blamed me for everything, she said it's not my fault I didn't know who I was and that she says she approves if we do absolutely have to get married cause you apparently aren't **that** bad looking. OMG" Hermione said reading further, "she also says that her and Harry have broken up, wow I didn't expect that, isn't it great?" she asked now hugging Blaise.

"Yeah it's fantastic." said Draco sarcastically.

"Come on now Draco a little more enthusiasm, I think it is great, I mean for her I mean potter is out of the picture I can go.. I mean she can move on." He said as he shifted under the stare he was receiving from Hermione.

"Now has Blaise been checking out Gryffindors now has he?" asked Draco teasing him.

"Shut it. You and I both know I have liked her for a short amount of time now."

"A short amount of time huh?" Draco said as Hermione laughed at them both.

"Can she come stay? Please Draco, Please you have Blaise."

"What's in it for me?" he said eyeing her then looking at Blaise with a smirk.

"Um… you…" she started to think, "You can do anything physically, sexually and um emotionally to me…**anything **please!"

"Right then, sorry Draco but I would say yes to that if someone offered that to me on a silver platter." Blaise said.

"Blaise grab a broom I have an idea as what to do for our little silver platter friend here."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Never no way absolutely not." She started to run for the house when Draco grabbed her in his arms. "Please Draco I have to ask your- dad- stop- please that tickles." She said though laughing.

"We shall fly to the house then." Said Draco as a matter of factly Hermione hesitantly got on the broom in front of Draco and he rose up from the ground and she tightly squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hermione if you open your eyes it will be looking out from a window on the second story." Blaise said trying to give some encouragement. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and then quickly closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of Draco's hand on the broom and the other flew to the hand that was around his stomach.

"Hermione baby, loosen your grip." Draco soothed.

"Ok so maybe it was like being in the tallest tower in Hogwarts but oh well." Blaise said laughing.

"You aren't helping. Come on My open your eyes just look you'll get used to it." Draco said as he started to slowly fly towards the house as she shook her head against him.

They got to the back door step and Draco made sure her feet touched the ground and helped her off his broom while she was still shaking with fear. "Do you want me to come with you." Draco said as he punched Blaise In the arm as he laughed.

Hermione shook her head and turned leaving the two boys alone and went in search for Lucius in his study.

As Hermione go to the long corridor Lucius had happened to come down the stairs with Narcissa by his side.

"Hermione love oh my I haven't seen you since you were little and my have you grown." Narcissa gushed as Hermione blushed and threw her arms around her.

"Narcissa it's great to finally meat you Draco has always spoken so highly of you."

"My Lucius you didn't tell me how charming she was." Narcissa said turning to Lucius, "is there anything we can help you with dear?"

"Well before you leave I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of things."

"Yes?" asked Lucius putting an arm around Narcissa.

"Um is it true Blaise Zambini is my cousin?"

"Yes your mother and his father were twins. They were inseparable really." Narcissa said dreamily as she thought back to when she was in her Hogwarts with the Zambini twins when she was a teenager.

"Oh ok and I was also wondering if my best friend Ginerva Weasley could come and stay till the end of the summer?"

"Well I don't see any problem in it, do you Lucius? The mansion is big enough."

"No, no it's fine dear. I assume she will be able to floo because cissa and I are leaving in 10 minutes by portkey." Hermione nodded. "Well alls set. Is that all you needed?"

"I was wondering if you could do one last tiny favor for me?" Hermione started leading Narcissa and Lucius back up the stairs.

**OK well that's another for the collection I am so sorry it has been a while I just had exams and work experience. I pretty much failed most of my exams they went pretty badly but oh well there is always next semester isn't there:D and yeah work experience was fun. Mrs Paddock (I had to work at the school) gave me 20 (Australian) dollars and a box of chocolates so I was more that happy. Until next time xoxox Lauren xoxox**


	10. tradition

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 10 ~**

"You know I won Blaise just let it go." Said Draco walking thought the kitchen and tossing a bottle of water to Blaise who caught it.

"Well I think you were a cm behind mate."

"You would come on lets go upstairs." Draco said walking out of the large kitchen.

As they started ascending the main staircase they herd banging on the large oak doors that separated the entrance hall to the main corridor.

"We should probably check that out." Said Blaise opening the door, being hit in the chest by a rather petit red head in the process.

"Oh sorry" said the petit girl looking up into his purply blue coloured eyes. "I thought I was hitting that huge as door."

"ahh weaslette how nice of you to drop by." Draco said in a mock pleasant voice, "Please do get lost."

"Why you little ferret!" Ginny said as she started to pounce towards Draco.

Blaise seeing the outcome of this fight saved Draco the embarrassment of being bitch slapped, took a hold of Ginny around the waist and started guiding her away from a smirking Draco and up the main stairs.

"smug little ferret…head to far up his arse." Ginny was mumbling.

"so I take it you are here to see my?"

"um yea…I don't think I know you do I ?" Ginny said with a bright smile.

"I'm Blaise Zambini sex god of slytherin." He said sticking out his right hand for her to shake as Ginny giggled. Hearing a "one of them" coming from Draco who was walking behind them.

"She's in the den."

"How do you know Drake? We were outside."

"We flew past the window and I saw her on the second lap." Draco said with a shrug.

"Right well then so Ginny why are you here?" Blaise asked her.

"I was invited by Hermione."

"When?" asked Draco.

"I got an owl from her in the afternoon. She said your father said I could come." Said Ginny.

"Right."

The whole time Draco and Ginny had been "talking" Blaise had been looking down her top. Ginny was a lot shorter than him and was wearing tan ugg boots, Dark denim jeans with a long sleeved low cut dark green top with a Nike tick on the left side above her breast.

"Blaise if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you stopped gawking down my top please, it's making you drool and it is most unbecoming."

"Well I am male, who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't-"

"You don't count!"

"I do too I am more male than you!"

"How do you work that one out?"

"I have a bigger-"

"GUYS! Where is she?" Ginny interrupted getting annoyed because she was standing there listening to there pathetic quarreling. Draco was still looking at Blaise and Blaise Draco when he pointed at the door behind Ginny. "Thank you."

Ginny pushed open the large door and screamed.

"HERMIONE!"

"GINNY!"

HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed again crossing the room to Hermione.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed before throwing her arms around Ginny to hug her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry you and Harry broke up!"

"Nah don't be why would I want to go out with anyone who treated there best friend like that! The nerve of that boy." Ginny said as her and Hermone ignored the boys standing at the door to the room still arguing. "I told mum about what had happened and she flipped! She was yelling at them for like an hour, that's a record she hasn't even shouted at Fred and George that much! They have to spend the rest of the summer doing chores and they aren't aloud to play quidditch. I came up with the punishment!"

"So your mum and dad didn't have any problems with you coming to stay here then?" Hermione asked pulling Ginny towards one of the couches.

"No they were ok with it they like think you're a saint or something! The perfect little princess how wrong they are!" Ginny said nudging her. "Ron and Harry were the only ones with problems about it. Harry the son of a bitch threatened to dump me if I came! I mean AS IF you would say that to me! ME of all people! So I dumped him first there was no way I was going to be dumped after doing nothing!!"

"So you and Potter are officially over?" Blaise asked squeezing in between the two girls on the couch.

"Blaise stop what ever you are planning or thinking now." Hermione scolded.

"What? I'm curious" Blaise asked innocently. "Plus my best friend goes out with my cousin and I don't care cant I at least see if the option is open for me?"

"I don't go out with him! We just kissed." Hermione said.

"Repeatedly." Draco added smirking from the other couch." You don't see me complaining though what do you think man?"

"Dude, that's my cousin!"

"Rhetorical question, Blaise."

"ok guys calm down!"said Ginny smiling and holding out her hands at them all. "First of all yes Blaise Harry and I are over - that fag. Second HERMIONE you and draco kissing?! And more than once! Thirdly you and Blaise are cousins? Shit where have I been?"

"Well Ginny it just kinda happened and apparently my mum was Blaise's dad's twin therefore we are cousins."

"Ahh right ok i understand, but shouldn't you and MAlfoy date anyway i mean you are already kissing loads."

"Hrmm Gin," Said hermione crossing the room to sit on Draco's knees and started to run her hand up and down his jaw line. "Why would you ever thing that Draco Malfoy would ever want to date me?"

Blaise, Ginny and hermione started to laugh at Draco as he sat there saying nothing.

"Ok Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione standing up infront of him. "Will you be my escort to my own ball?"

"Well Blaise that's a first!" Said Draco.

"It is mate should we be worried?" Said Blaise

"What?" Both girls asked.

"That is the first time anyone has actually asked me out with out stuttering or running away straight after."

"Or fainting!"

"Your right Blaise, and this is the first time i want to say yes!"

"Good." said Hermione sitting next to Ginny.

"what ball?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh well since I have inherited like a 'small country' Lucius and Narcissa are insisting on throwing me a ball, of course i have no objections." Said Hermione getting all excited, "I am taking you to Italy and France tomorrow with Narcissa and My aunty tomorrow morning it'll be great!"

"Ok then Blaise you are escorting me." Ginny said winking and gettign up from the chair.

Hermione followed the lead and told Draco to ask the house elves to make 3 pizzas and 2 large bottles of soft drink and some popcorn and lollies to the den which they were in.

"We are having a movie night and me and Ginny are goingto go put some Pj's on." She said before giving Draco a long kiss.

"PJ's?"

"It's a tradition!" said Ginny laughing.

XO HERMIONE'S SUIT OX

"So you and Draco?" said Ginny pulling out her PJ set that was a yellow singlet and a pair of bright orange shorts. Hermione doing the same with Black shorts and a Green singlet.

"Any you being so commanding of my newly found cousin?"

"Ahh touche! I think I am going to be the commanding one in that relationship I think, well we will have to see if there is one first I will see what he does and if he doesnt make any moves on me tonight I will have to do it to him AKA i'm screwing him tonight either way he's fucking hot as!"

"Oh ok thanks, I don't want to label the relationship with Draco I like the casual kissing, touching hugging but if there is fucking O wont object!" Hermione said as she walked out of the room both her and Ginny laughing.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the den seeing Blaise and Draco in black slacks but while Draco had a white shrt on Blaise had just picked his up when Ginny had ran over to him and pulled it out of his grasp.

"So mione." said Ginny "what movie first?"

"Any comedy. You pick and pass here."

As Hermione put the movie on Ginny had cuddled up next to Blaise with a blanket over their legs with snaks in a bowl on his lap. Hermione sat next to Draco after he had turned off all of the lights with the blankets over their legs to as the first movie of the night started.


End file.
